1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a stereoscopic image display control apparatus and to a method and program for controlling the operation of this apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a technique for eliminating a gap between an image and a photo frame when an image is pasted in the photo frame of an electronic album (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-134230). Further, since the amount of stereoscopic pop-up (depth perception) of a stereoscopic image is not uniquely decided when a stereoscopic image is displayed, there are techniques for adjusting the amount of pop-up (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. 2010-45584 and 8-205203). Since the amount of pop-up varies depending upon enlargement and reduction of image size, there is a technique for determining whether a changed amount of pop-up falls within parallax limits (see Japanese Patent No. 4259913).
In cases where an image compositing area has been defined, however, problems can arise when a stereoscopic image is pasted in such an image compositing area. No consideration whatsoever has been given to such problems.